The invention relates to a housing for holding a disc-shaped information carrier, and more particularly to such a housing which comprises a bottom section having a holding device for holding the information carrier, and a cover section which is hingeably connected to the bottom section at a back side of the housing. The bottom section has a bottom wall, a transparent front wall which faces the back side of the housing, two side walls, and an insert sheet arranged on the bottom wall. The insert sheet has an upright portion which extends adjacent the front wall, and contains printed information which is readable through the front wall.
Such a housing is known from DE-A 34 25 579 and is used for the storage of an optical information disc, particularly a Compact Disc. The known housing comprises a bottom section having a central clamping device for clamping the optical disc. The bottom section has raised side walls, of which one side wall forms an uninterrupted front wall and of which two opposite side walls have recesses for the removal of the information disc from housing. The bottom section generally contains an insert sheet which has a folded upright front portion which faces the transparent raised front wall. The front portion can accommodate readable data about the information stored digitally in the information disc. The central clamping device is retained in the bottom section by snap pins in the side walls at intermediate locations between the front and rear side walls, and the central portion of the side walls between the snap pins is interrupted by a space into which the disc extends. This space permits easy gripping of the edge of the disc so that a user can remove it.
A drawback of the known housing is that it has only limited possibilities to accommodate externally readable information.